


В лохмотья

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bad experiences, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Electricity, Family, Hurt John, Hurt Sherlock, John is Smarter than he looks, M/M, No Smut, Protective John, References to Abuse, Social Mores, Sudden Relationship Change, Wing AU, Wingfic, Winglock, society, violence (non-explicit), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Оказавшись на Бейкер-стрит без предупреждения, Джон видит кое-что интересное.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346820) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 

Предполагалось, что Джона в это время дома не будет.

Нет, не так.

Предполагалось, что Джона в это время на Бейкер-стрит не будет.

Джон жил в пригороде, с невестой, которая ему изменяла, и у которой фальшивыми были не только локоны, но и сладкие улыбки.

Джон не должен был _этого_ увидеть.

– Ш-Ш-Шерлок, – выдохнул Джон. – Что это?

Половина первостепенных маховых перьев* отсутствовала. В тех местах, где когда-то были переломы костей, остались рубцы, а все перья были разлохмаченными, изломанными и...

Джон, как предполагалось, вообще не должен был увидеть всего этого.

– Мои крылья, – пробормотал Шерлок, отвернувшись. – Да, я знаю. У меня есть крылья. Я – настоящий _урод_.

Джон осторожно и нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по левому крылу вдоль медленно заживающей глубокой раны. Шерлок не смог дотянуться до одного из больших второстепенных маховых перьев, чтобы его выправить, и это вызывало сильный дискомфорт. Он вздрогнул, когда прикосновение Джона послало волну мурашек вдоль крыла.

А затем Джон поправил положение одного из перьев.

Это не было похоже на то, будто сустав встал на своё место, поскольку ощущения были менее болезненными, но _облегчение_ напомнило то, что происходит, когда сглатываешь, находясь в быстро поднимающемся самолёте. Он смог наконец-то пошевелить этой частью крыла без ощущения _чуждости_, изводившего с тех пор, как Майкрофт вытащил его из той проклятой подземной тюрьмы.

– Где ты хранишь щётку и масло? – голос Джона был приглушён, когда он добрался до изломанных маленьких перьев и вытащил мелкие обломки. – Шерлок? Щётка и масло? Или что-то, что я могу использовать, чтобы помочь тебе привести перья в порядок?

– Н-н-но... – моргнув, Шерлок покачал головой. Обычно члены семьи ухаживали друг за другом. Пока крылья не стали достаточно длинными и гибкими для того, чтобы он сам мог о них заботиться, ему помогала мать. А ещё ему помогал Майкрофт – будучи бескрылым, тот узнал от их отца, что забота о крылатых членах семьи является почётной обязанностью...

– Неважно. У нас есть оливковое масло, но позже я принесу что-то более подходящее. Ты не должен летать, пока не сможешь поднять свой собственный вес... а это произойдёт только через несколько недель, если не месяцев.

Мягкий, заботливый, внимательный Джон. Осторожный Джон. Опытный, нежный, _любящий_ Джон.

В уголках глаз Шерлока выступили слёзы.

Он хотел. Он _хотел_ этого столько раз, _столько_ раз. Показать ему. Сказать ему. Укутать солдата в своё бело-чёрное оперение Охотника. Обратиться за помощью, попросить...

Именно это Джон делал прямо сейчас. Ловко поправляя самые маленькие перья, он очищал каждое чистым полотенцем, нанося капельку масла на те, которые были особенно грязными. Шерлок мог бы и сам всё это сделать, если бы не плачевное состояние его плечевых суставов на данный момент.

– Что произошло? – Джон пригладил ряд перьев, удостоверившись, что ни одно из них не топорщится. – Тебя избивали.

Это было утверждение, не вопрос, но Шерлок подтвердил его, кивнув.

– Вот дерьмо. Пройдёт немало времени, пока всё заживёт. Боюсь, что я не смогу поправить некоторые из них. Без операции... а я... – Джон вздохнул. – Я не смогу этого сделать.

– Почему? – упрямо прошептал Шерлок. – Я тебе это позволю.

– Слишком тонкая работа, Шерлок. – Джон выглядел уставшим, и Шерлоку _захотелось_ накрыть их обоих своими крыльями и завернуть в пахнущую корицей темноту... Но нет, такое укрытие будет неполным, потому что... – Я не смогу аккуратно сделать разрез на твоём крыле, я могу повредить его ещё больше. Но... Ох...

Что-то в этом «Ох» заставило Шерлока вздрогнуть.

– Ш-ш-ш, Ш-ш-ш… Успокойся. Я всё понимаю. Давай, сложи их. – Когда крылья вернулись в исходное положение, Джон проверил, как перья сцепились друг с другом. – Я всё понимаю. Теперь крылья выглядят намного лучше. Я думаю, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Девяносто процентов, что отрастут новые гладкие перья. Тебе нужно будет ещё разобраться с суставами, конечно, но я могу направить тебя к армейскому врачу, который специализируется на травмах крыльев...

– Я не могу спать, – признался он, прежде чем успел остановить себя. – Я не могу...

– Ты научишься, – просто ответил Джон.

_Ха-ха. Как будто это так легко._

– Мне _нужны_ мои крылья, чтобы спать! – застонал он. – Я не смогу просто... просто взять и _заснуть_, как ты. Мне нужно накрыть крыльями голову, а я не могу...

– Ты научишься спать без них. – Джон выглядел настолько _уверенным_, что это заставило Шерлока разозлиться.

– Как!? Как, чёрт возьми, я смогу, как ты ожидаешь, просто... просто заснуть, как это? Видеть, слышать и ощущать все запахи вокруг меня!?

– Как делают это бескрылые, – безжалостно объяснил Джон, поправив положение ещё одного пера. – И как это делают Крылатые, когда рядом находятся много людей, или инвалиды. Все учатся, в конце концов. Если в армии ты спал в куче перьев, это выглядело так, будто ты – подросток.

– Ч-ч-что? – Он попытался повернуться, но твёрдая рука на его правой концевой фаланге удержала его на месте.

– Именно так. Как ты думаешь, куда идут Защитники, если пары с Охотниками настолько редки? Инстинкт «борьба-защита-безопасность» так силён, что они или присоединяются к полиции, или идут в армию. Теперь иди в кровать. Утром ты почувствуешь себя лучше. Тебе нужны твоё гнездо и темнота, чтобы восстановить силы.

_Джон встречал крылатых в армии. Джон ухаживал за их ранами. Джон знал о потребности в уходе, потребности в безопасности..._

Шерлок с трудом подавил вздох от облегчения, когда они, спотыкаясь, направились к его комнате, в то время как Джон поддерживал свисающие, только что вычищенные концы его крыльев.

– Тебе потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть, – сказал доктор. – Я не позволю тебе изводить себя, поэтому ты должен лечь в кровать и расслабиться так, как сможешь. Сложи крылья так, чтобы твои мышцы не напрягались.

– А ты? – он увидел, что Джон снимает обувь возле двери.

– Тебе понадобится блокатор чувств, по крайней мере, в данный момент. – Джон снял свой джемпер... майку... И лёг в кровать... Шерлок почувствовал, как что-то споткнулось в его мозгу; мысль будто ударила по пальцу, и теперь от боли металась от стены к стене.

– Но, ты...

– Подвинься, Шерлок. Прикосновение, запах, тепло. Ты знаешь, как это работает.

Медленно забравшись на кровать, Шерлок прижался под одеялом к золотому солдату.

– А теперь прижми крылья как можно ближе к телу, – скомандовал Джон, подтянув одеяло повыше, и Шерлок повиновался, даже не моргнув глазом.

– Этого не будет достаточно, – прошептал он, обняв Джона. Он был полностью дезориентирован и ещё не пришёл в себя от столь внезапных изменений, но _определённо_ не собирался как-то протестовать против происходящего, нисколько!

– Я помогу. – Обняв его за плечи, Джон лёг так, чтобы их лица оказались напротив друг друга. – Закрой глаза.

– Но... это!

– Закрой. Свои. Глаза.

Шерлок послушался.

Он тихо убрал крылья и теперь его спина выглядела так же, как у любого бескрылого человека.

А потом раздался шелестящий звук перьев, медленно и мягко разворачивающихся над ними, и он ощутил, как шелковистое крыло окружило его и накрыло голову. Так, как ему было нужно, так, как _каждому_ Крылатому было нужно, чтобы тот мог заснуть.

Он поднял голову, чтобы на них взглянуть. Золотой оттенок заставил лицо Джона выглядеть моложе.

Но.

_Крыло_.

Не _два _ крыла.

Ни один Крылатый не смог бы развернуть только _одно_ крыло, оставив другое скрытым.

– О, Боже, – застонал он, ещё крепче прижавшись к Джону.

– Спи, Шерлок, – выдохнул его однокрылый Защитник. – По крайней мере это я смогу тебе подарить. Сон.

Его мозг жадно откликнулся на приказ человека, который привык командовать другими...

Хорошо. Должно быть, это были _сантименты_.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Строение крыла https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/5/51/Birdwing_Ru.svg/1024px-Birdwing_Ru.svg.png


	2. Chapter 2

– А как же Мэри?

На самом деле он не хотел спрашивать. На самом деле, если бы у него была возможность пожелать, они провели бы следующие несколько месяцев укутанными золотой тенью крыла Джона, игнорируя внешний мир с его глупостью, тупыми замечаниями, скучными, скучными, скучными людьми и изменами подружки доктора. Невесты. Без разницы.

Прижавшись к пушистой массе крыла Джона, он зарылся носом в огромные, золотисто-бронзовые первостепенные перья.

Лаванда, эвкалипт и намёк на лемонграсс.

О... О...

Джон использовал смесь довольно дорогих эфирных масел, чтобы ухаживать за своими перьями. Шерлок и сам покупал для ухода за волосами и телом не дешёвые средства. Он никогда не видел, что Джон использовал что-то, кроме обычных шампуня или геля для душа, но при этом очень заботился о той единственной детали своей внешности, которая не всегда была видима.

Он принюхался ещё раз.

Мыло и слабый запах пота из-за складывания крыльев Шерлока и ухаживания за ними...

– Да, это... – Джон немного сдвинулся, чтобы получше устроить голову Шерлока на своём плече. – Я думаю... Я думаю, что ушёл от неё.

– Ты _думаешь_? – скептически спросил Шерлок. – Как ты можешь быть не уверен в таком вопросе?

– Я... – затихнув, Джон положил свободную руку на затылок Шерлока и начал расчёсывать пальцами его кудри. – Я разговаривал с нею... кое о чём... Кое о чём. Она спросила меня сегодня утром, она... – он снова затих.

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Ты провёл весь день на улице. Она сказала кое-что, что заставило тебя уйти, но ты сидел... в парке... хот-дог... кофе на вынос... Кенсингтон-Гарденз. Ты сидел там и наблюдал за людьми. Пил кофе. Он был неплохим, что нехарактерно для кофе из автомата в парке. Кокосовая стружка, правда, Джон? А потом ты пришёл сюда и...

– И застал тебя за плачевной попыткой ухода за собой, да.

– Итак... что она тебе сказала? Я предполагаю, что ты собирался рано утром второпях, и ты ушёл, не выпив ни чая, ни кофе. Эта рубашка свежая, с верхней полки сушилки. Не выжималась, просто сушилась в подвешенном состоянии. Поэтому ты просто схватил её, чтобы не возвращаться за вещами в спальню...

– Да, – подтвердил Джон. – Скажем так, я не вернулся в комнату из-за некоторых её замечаний.

Молча ощетинившись, Шерлок засопел в нежную кожу плеча Джона, упиваясь тем, что звуки с улицы из-за его крыла над ними стали приглушёнными.

– Она сказала... – замолчав, Джон сглотнул. – Она спросила, не могу ли я...

Это звучало зловеще.

– Не могу ли я не снимать в постели майку.

_Что?_

Он, должно быть, неловко дёрнулся, потому что Джон, погладив его по руке, прижал к себе покрепче.

– Она сказала, что мой шрам её беспокоит.

_ЧТО?_

– Она сказала, что не может сосредоточиться... на этом. В постели. Или когда она меня обнимает. Она...

Его Защитник вздрогнул.

Вытащив руку из-под одеяла, Шерлок прикоснулся к узловатому участку кожи на месте раны, которая одним махом устранила не только армейскую и хирургическую карьеры Джона, но и, по-видимому, его способность проявлять инстинкты Защитника. Не удивительно, что он привязался к Шерлоку, даже не зная о статусе детектива как Охотника... что, вероятно, подсознательно усиливало этот эффект.

– Она сказала, что не может смотреть на твой шрам? – спросил Шерлок, только чтобы удостовериться, что понял всё правильно. – Её это беспокоило?

– Да, – тихо ответил Джон. – Кто говорит такие вещи?!

– По-видимому маленькие фальшивые блондинки, – заворчал Шерлок. – Она когда-нибудь говорила что-нибудь об этом прежде? Упоминала мимоходом?

– Никогда. – Крыло Защитника напряглось. – И что ты имеешь в виду под «фальшивой блондинкой»?..

– Обесцвеченная. Ну, окрашенная, я предполагаю. Она – естественная брюнетка.

– Но…

– Вероятно, очень, очень замаскированная.

Джон сглотнул. Дважды.

– Очень, – подтвердил он.

– Получается, она ждала до сегодняшнего дня, чтобы сказать, что эта особенность твоей внешности беспокоит её настолько, что она просит тебя её прикрыть?

Джон судорожно вздохнул.

– А я как раз собирался рассказать ей об этом. – Перья тихо зашуршали. – Я не спал с крылом с тех пор... как переехал к ней.

– Шесть месяцев!

– Семь, – исправил Джон. – Это было... тяжело.

Обняв Джона покрепче, Шерлок властно накрыл рукой красный кратер на его коже.

– Ты всегда можешь спать здесь с крылом, – предложил он.

– На самом деле я хотел бы попросить... – замолчав, Джон сглотнул. – Не мог бы ты... я могу вернуться домой?

_Дом._

_Он не чувствовал себя дома, пока не вернулся сюда._

_Это было... волнующе._

– Ты хочешь вернуться сюда? – спросил Шерлок, только чтобы удостовериться. – Ты... ты хочешь от неё уйти?

– Это – то, что я уже сказал, – выдохнул Джон. – Я думаю, что уже ушёл от неё. Я не могу сказать ей, что у меня есть не только дыра в плече, но и крыло на другом!

Они некоторое время дышали в унисон, и чувства Охотника в Шерлоке медленно расслаблялось под перьями Защитника.

– Джон?

– М-м-м?..

О... Инстинкты Джона, по-видимому, тоже заставили того расслабиться. Если Охотнику не помогали взять под контроль его чувствительные рецепторы, он становился возбуждённым, рассеянным и нервным, но и Защитник без применения своих инстинктов становился агрессивным, подозрительным и нападал без предупреждения...

О... Вот в чём дело. Джон был с _ней_ полгода, когда Шерлок вернулся. У него не было даже шанса использовать свои навыки и умения... Агрессия, есть. Подозрительность... есть. Атака без предупреждения, есть. А затем что? А затем Джон снова смягчился. Его Защитник почувствовал, что под его опекой находится сломанный Охотник... Ох... Биология!

– Когда ты вернёшься... – он два раза вздохнул перед тем, как продолжить. – Ты поможешь мне спать? Иногда? По крайней мере, пока перья на моих крыльях снова не отрастут?..

– Н-ну, конечно, – запнулся его друг. – Боже, я не могу позволить тебе продолжать так мучиться, больше ни одного дня! Для того, чтобы поправиться, тебе потребуется время – не одна неделя, и особенно помогут хороший сон и уменьшение раздражителей!

– Я могу спать с расправленными крыльями?..

Джон вздрогнул.

– Но это будет означать, что наши крылья будут соприкасаться, – прошептал он. – Это будет очень...

– Не надо об этом! Но, я просто думал... Я...

– Ш-ш-ш... конечно, можешь, если это не покажется тебе странным. Я просто не хочу на тебя давить, если это будет для тебя неудобно. Ты сможешь с комфортом их раскрыть... а я могу попытаться помассировать эти изломы и на левом твоём крыле. Просто... – он вздохнул, – игнорируй реакции моего тела, хорошо? Для меня прикосновения к крыльям – это как... это...

Джон смутился.

О... даже покраснел!

– Ты имеешь в виду вот _это_?

Медленно раскрыв крылья, Шерлок коснулся первого сустава Джона кончиком своего первого пера.

– Да, ты чертовски дразнишь, – воскликнул доктор.

– Ах, – улыбнулся Шерлок. – Итак... если бы я спросил тебя... было бы для нас хорошо поймать друг друга в сети перьев?..

– Шерлок, ты понимаешь?..

Голос Джона звучал замечательно, восхитительно напряжённым.

– Что я только что предложил? Очевидно.

– Но... Я...

_Ах._

– Прости. Конечно, ты не должен чувствовать себя обязанным, я...

– Шерлок...

– Ты заявил о том, что не заинтересован...

Кончик золотого пера, воткнувшегося прямо в кожу между крыльями, заставил его замолчать.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что это может быть неудобно для тебя, – выдохнул Джон ему в ухо. – Я не смогу накрыть твои крылья полностью... это может ощущаться странно.

– Джон, я похож на ощипанную, линяющую курицу. Серьёзно, у тебя, вероятно, больше перьев в одном крыле, чем у меня в двух! Кроме того... – немного приподнявшись, он посмотрел на напряжённое и взволнованное лицо доктора. – О, Боже. Это – что-то о гордости и поступках. Или какой-то другой ерунде.

– Я никогда не смогу с тобой летать, – прохрипел Джон срывающимся голосом. – Я не смогу защитить тебя в полёте.

Шерлок медленно опустился, обняв Джона, и золотое крыло накрыло их обоих как маленький шатёр из перьев.

– Тогда и я не полечу, – сказал он просто. – Я никогда ни с кем не летел. Я не должен. А ты не сможешь гарантировать, что у меня когда-нибудь будет достаточно перьев для полёта, чтобы поднять меня, поэтому пока этого не произойдет, нет никакого смысла в...

– М-м-м... – Джон посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. – Ты был бы счастлив остаться на земле с увечным солдатом и никогда...

– Есть моменты, Джон, когда ты действительно должен заткнуться.

Увидев, что его Защитник открыл рот, чтобы высказать ещё одно возражение, Шерлок решил последовать к своей цели самым коротким маршрутом и заставил того замолчать, слегка расправив свои крылья и скользнув ими между перьями Джона, сцепляя чёрные и белые перья с золотыми и бронзовыми.

Тихий вздох Джона был той реакцией, в которой он нуждался, когда наклонился и прикоснулся к губам Защитника своими.

_У **неё** никогда не было тебя. Ты был моим первым, так же, как я у тебя._


	3. Chapter 3

Несмотря на то, что они обсудили многое (Лондон, учёбу в университетах, то, как влияет на перья погода, отупляющие телевизионные шоу), тему семьи им удалось избежать. Но в какой-то момент Шерлок почувствовал, что настала пора уговорить Джона поделиться информацией и на эту тему, поэтому, уже достаточно хорошо зная своего партнёра, он предложил факты первым.

– Моя мама – Крылатая. Именно она научила меня всему, когда у меня появились первые перья.

Удобно устроившись на животе посреди их кровати и осторожно расправив левое крыло, Шерлок позволил Джону проверить повязки на заживающих после хирургического вмешательства перьевых фолликулах. Ему пришлось подвергнуться пятнадцати крупным коррекциям только на этом крыле, и ещё шесть мелких были запланированы. Они будут сделаны, когда заживут крупные, а затем ряду подобных коррекций будет подвергнуто и правое крыло.

Когда он вернулся в Лондон несколько недель тому назад, в начале ноября, он напоминал ощипанную курицу и мог только надеяться, что когда-нибудь снова поднимется в воздух. Теперь же, осторожно ухаживая за перьями, делая упражнения, следуя правилам гигиены и занимаясь лечением, он мог – теоретически – задуматься о том, что когда-нибудь его крылья всё-таки смогут поднять его в воздух.

И всё это благодаря заботе его Защитника.

Его _Защитник_!

Шерлок не мог избавиться от радостного, головокружительного чувства, которое охватывало его всякий раз, когда он понимал, что теперь имел право не только называть так Джона, но на самом деле с удовольствием это делать. Джон, в свою очередь, называл его «своим великолепным Охотником», «своим умным пером» и «мерзавцем, который снова выпил всё молоко, и если бы ты мне так не нравился, то у тебя были бы ОЧЕНЬ БОЛЬШИЕ НЕПРИЯТНОСТИ». Однако, их недавно сложившиеся отношения означали много и других замечательных вещей – таких, как готовка вместе («это просто химия!» «у тебя и на волосах химия»), целоваться на диване и спать, крепко обнимая друг друга на том, что раньше было кроватью Шерлока.

Мало того, Джон – как прошедший медицинскую подготовку Защитник травмированного Охотника (теперь, когда они открылись друг другу и осознавали свои статусы, их эмоциональная связь с каждым днём становилась крепче), и, вдобавок ко всему, как Защитник, который долго не проявлял свои естественные инстинкты, – оказался безжалостным диктатором, когда это касалось крыльев Шерлока. Как только Джон смог, он устроил встречу с одним из главных, доступных в Лондоне, специалистов по травмам Крылатых (но не с тем, кого предложил Майкрофт, а с тем, кого Джон знал со времён армии). Затем он с ним встретился, прочитал все документы, выбрал лечение и, к облегчению Шерлока, стал сопровождать его на каждую встречу, обследование и осмотр.

Конечно, им встречались специалисты, которые подвергали сомнению присутствие Джона на этих встречах и пытались подорвать его авторитет, но, к счастью, только один решился на то, чтобы удалить Джона из комнаты. Свист раскрывшегося тогда крыла Джона Шерлока не удивил, за исключением того, что тот никогда _не демонстрировал_ его за пределами дома. Однако это оказалось ничто по сравнению с тем, как люди в больнице на это отреагировали. Одна медсестра на самом деле упала в обморок.

И это случилось не из-за состояния крыла Джона – как раз наоборот. Это было ухоженное взрослое крыло с пышным оперением, крепкими костями и блестящими перьями. Реакция медперсонала была столь сильна просто потому, что крыло было только одно. Все, кто когда-нибудь контактировал с Крылатыми, знали, как работала их физиология (или, по крайней мере, они думали, что знали, но проблема была не в этом). Для демонстрации только одного крыла требовался потрясающий самоконтроль (существовали легенды о людях, которые, если хотели, могли раскрыть только одно крыло, но никто не верил, было ли это правдой) или это являлось результатом трагически уродующих травм. Второе оказалось правдой в случае с Джоном. Это поразило врачей и медсестёр больше всего, поскольку они могли представить травмы, из-за которых кто-то мог потерять крыло.

Они также знали, что Джон едва выжил, сначала из-за самой раны, а потом из-за депрессии, начинающейся у всех Крылатых, которые уже не смогут летать. Статистика выживания раненых Крылатых была хорошо известна, и все занимающиеся травмами крыльев хорошо знали, как быстро рана плеча, в основании крыла, может убить... И как часто солдаты, теряющие способность летать, кончают жизнь самоубийством или истекают кровью в попытке взлететь на крыльях, которые не могут их поднять.

А вот то, что раненый ветеран имел не только личный опыт в подобной потере, но и медицинское образование, помогло быстрее пройти все необходимые этапы. Обсуждения были сокращены, документы подписаны, общий план лечения и график физиотерапевтических процедур намечен и одобрен, и большая часть всего этого без активного участия Шерлока. Несмотря на прямую и личную заинтересованность в процессе, Шерлок уступил большую часть ответственности Джону, позволив себе наслаждаться наблюдением за тем, как тот позволял включаться своим инстинктам Защитника, например, он чуть не разорвал ничего не подозревающего новичка-анестезиолога, когда доза необходимого обезболивающего не была доставлена вовремя во время операции.

Это был – и будет, напомнил он себе – волнующий опыт, наблюдать за тем, как Джон превращается для многих людей в капитана доктора Ватсона – и всё это ради _Шерлока_.

А сейчас они находились в постели, в спальне Шерлока – теперь это была их общая спальня. Сильные, но осторожные пальцы Джона медленно скользили вверх и вниз по каждой секции крыла, следя за тем, чтобы недавно отросшие перья не задевали другие и не цеплялись за бинты и марлю. После операции они делали это дважды в день, прилагая все усилия, чтобы во время следующей фазы лечения понадобилось минимум новых исправлений.

Шерлок, в свою очередь, учился ухаживать за крылом Джона, очищая длинные и широкие первостепенные маховые перья от загрязнений и проверяя их на случайные повреждения. Им удалось превратить эти ухаживания друг за другом в искусство – медленные вечера взаимного ухода заканчивались в тепле их общей постели, где Джон предоставлял Шерлоку безопасность и комфорт приглушённых чувств, а врождённая потребность Джона охранять сон своего партнёра наконец нашла правильный выход.

– Моя бабушка была Крылатой, – рассеянно ответил Джон. – Но она это скрывала. Она сообщила это, когда у меня начали расти первые перья. Она забрала меня к себе в деревню на все летние каникулы. Гарри пыталась одновременно ревновать и утешать – она была очарована идеей иметь крылья, но при этом ненавидела деревню.

– А ты...

– Мне она нравилась. Очень. К тому же это место было безопасным для неоперившегося птенца. Бабушка показала мне, как заботиться не только о собственных крыльях, но и о чужих в случае необходимости. Она сказала, что как Защитника меня могут призвать, чтобы помочь другим, включая других Защитников, если те были ранены.

– И ты пошёл служить в армию, где такое часто случалось, – пробормотал Шерлок, ещё больше расслабляясь.

– Ну, армия заплатила за мою учёбу в университете – даже со скидкой для Крылатых, я не мог его себе позволить – к тому же это был единственный способ полностью использовать мой потенциал. Кроме того, в гражданской жизни на самом деле предпочитают в качестве врачей Охотников. А вот от Защитников же чаще ожидают ухода за больными.

Шерлок нахмурился и попытался повернуться.

– Ложись, я ещё не закончил.

– Ты, должно быть, меня разыгрываешь, – заворчал Шерлок. – Как они могут предлагать, чтобы Защитники ухаживали за больными, а Охотники были врачами?

– Охотники – естественные исследователи. А ещё – диагносты. У них меньше терпения для повседневных, рутинных задач, им скучно без вызова, они не могут не начать беспокоиться, когда приходится придерживаться графика, и когда кто-то ими руководит. Разве это не похоже на кое-кого? Ты можешь представить себя уважаемым диагностом в какой-нибудь важной больнице, возможно, в окружении помощников, которые находятся в полном твоём распоряжении, а ты разбираешься с самыми сложными случаями... Доктор Холмс, разве это не звучит чудесно?

– Но если.... – Шерлок почувствовал себя неловко от такой идеи. – Ну, это кажется разумным в некотором роде. Но это же ужасное предубеждение. Не все делают карьеру, предложенную их телами. Есть миниатюрные женщины, которые руководят строительством... и мужчины, крупные мускулистые мужчины, которые работают воспитателями... идиотизм в отношении инстинктов просто ужасен. Они действительно говорят это кандидатам?

Вздохнув, Джон прикоснулся с мягким, тёплым поцелуем к обнажённой коже между лопатками Шерлока.

– Да. Меня спросили, не чувствую ли я, что мои рефлексы Защитника лучше послужили бы в области, связанной с уходом. А я хотел стать хирургом, чёрт возьми. Как только я объявил, что готов подписаться на два срока, они, конечно, не могли не подготовить бумаги достаточно быстро. Армия любит Защитников в медицинском корпусе, независимо от роли, которую те хотят на себя взять. В гражданской же медицине, однако, кажется, есть... – вздохнув, он расправил крыло, что было равносильно пожатию плеч.

– Предубеждение?

– Я предполагаю, что это так, – послышался шорох, и Шерлок почувствовал, как небольшие, но сильные пальцы впились в его плечи, растирая одну из любимых Джоном согревающих смесей массажного масла. У Шерлока вырвался тихий стон, когда напряжение, сопровождавшее его весь день, стало его покидать с помощью масел с тонким ароматом миндаля и специй.

Джон оказался не только тираном, когда это касалось ухода за крыльями, но и очень чувственным, заботливым и тактильным партнёром. После ужасного, но всё же эффективно выполненного разрыва с Мэри (которая потребовала увольнения Джона из хирургии – и тот сделал это с готовностью) и перевоза его вещей в 221Б, они начали свою вновь обретённую (и недавно углублённую) близость с приятного, невероятно уютного ухода за крыльями друг друга. Именно это подготовило почву для их последующих вечеров дома, позволяя им пройти через относительно невинные сцены и оказаться там, где они находились сейчас – любящие другу друга душой и телом, всегда рядом, равные во всём, что имело значение.

– Ты тогда провёл всё лето со своей бабушкой? – сонно спросил Шерлок. – Это было достаточно?

– Абсолютно нет, – Джон нашёл немного напряжённую мышцу и начал надавливать на этот узел, медленно его разогревая. – Меня перевели на год в местную школу, и даже после того, как я вернулся домой, я проводил каждое лето с бабушкой, пока она не оказалась в доме престарелых. Гарри каждый раз приезжала вместе со мной только на несколько дней, потому что бабушка пыталась её учить, как заботиться обо мне в случае необходимости, но из этого ничего не вышло. Моя сестра – слишком городская девушка, и петух, который будил деревню на рассвете, всё время её раздражал. Не говоря уже о всевозможных насекомых, мышах и деревенских собаках. Единственным животным, которое она приняла, была толстая амбарная кошка – вероятно, потому, что та регулировала популяцию мышей и было достаточно большой для того, чтобы гонять собак.

– Должно быть, тебе было немного одиноко…

Джон на какое-то время замолчал.

– На самом деле, нет. Бабушка чувствовала себя лучше, когда я был рядом, а мои инстинкты Защитника усиливались, когда я о ней заботился. Пожилой Охотник – деликатное существо, особенно если она жила в относительной изоляции от других Крылатых в течение многих лет.

– О, – нахмурился Шерлок в подушку. – Почему она скрывалась? Мама...

Вздохнув, Джон закрыл бутылочку с маслом и вытер его излишки маленьким полотенцем. Скользнув под правое крыло Шерлока, он закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к перьям у его основания.

_Ох..._

Джон искал комфорт. Но не часто. Строгая дисциплина и способность спать в любой ситуации (или хотя бы отдыхать) делали его невосприимчивым к нуждам гражданского Крылатого, как он объяснил в самом начале, но теперь, когда ему это требовалось, в этом было что-то бесконечно драгоценное.

Защитник, нуждающийся в комфорте и чувствах, которые блокировали его Охотника.

Защитникам в целом требовалось немного, когда дело доходило до ощущения физической безопасности – исследования показали, что лучше отдыхали те, кто был уверен в безопасности своего Охотника, а не те, которые сами находились в безопасности и уюте. Это делало их уязвимыми в менее спокойных ситуациях, поскольку они становились открытыми для опасности, так как в таких случаях они не самым лучшим образом заботились о самих себе.

Но иногда, особенно в хороших и равноправных отношениях, именно Охотник обеспечивал физический комфорт для своего партнёра. Шерлок был более чем готов позволить Джону дать отдых его перегруженному мозгу – особенно после того, как недели, которые привели их сюда, прошли в постоянном вихре напряжения для них обоих. Это удовлетворяло в его душе что-то, что только Джон смог пробудить, распространяя волну тепла по его телу, когда Джон – его идеальный солдат, его однокрылый Защитник, его преданный хранитель – позволял о себе заботиться так откровенно и прямо.

– Она опасалась Защитников, – объяснил Джон со вздохом, взъерошившим короткий пух перьев, которыми он был окружён. – У неё был очень неудачный опыт с Защитниками, которые переусердствовали – ну, честно, я не могу назвать это «уходом» – то, что они хотели, являлось _контролем_ в чистом виде. У неё были поклонники и те, кто обещал ей всё, если бы она согласилась составить с ними пару... Ей пришлось пересечь половину страны, спрятать крылья и выйти замуж за моего дедушку в Эдинбурге. Она рассказала мне об этом позже, когда мне стукнуло шестнадцать лет, и она думала, что я стал достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы понять... Они хотели, чтобы она стала... – он спрятал лицо в бицепсе Шерлока. – Племенной самкой. Женщина и Охотник, по общественному мнению, самое нестабильное в эмоциональном плане сочетание, к тому же она хотела быть учителем. Они вылили на неё столько мачо-дерьма – я её здесь цитирую, она знала очень много грязных словечек – поэтому, получив степень и диплом, она нашла работу в Шотландии. И жениха. И вот, я – здесь. Защитник, воспитанный Охотником, который боялся других Защитников.

Устроившись на боку, Шерлок накрыл их обоих одеялом, а Джона ещё и своим правым крылом, оставив левое свободно висеть сзади. Им потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы найти хорошее положение – чтобы все длинные конечности и мускулистые округлости сложились правильно вместе – и в конце концов Шерлок стал обнимать Джона со стороны бескрылой спины. Из-за левого крыла Шерлока, покрытого марлей, бинтами и пластырями им было непросто найти удобное для них обоих положение, поэтому Джон пожертвовал комфортом сна с крылом ради комфорта, который они получали оба из контакта тел.

Нежная, золотистая кожа шеи Джона умоляла, чтобы её поцеловали, а Шерлок не мог отказать Джону ни в чём, чтобы тот не попросил (или мог попросить). Его губы поклонялись мускулистым плечам человека, который мог легко взять на себя контроль над тем, что происходило в этой постели, и всё же уступил этот контроль ему, позволяя Шерлоку действовать так, как он хотел.

– А ты? – прошептал Джон, когда они, сделав паузу, просто какое-то время лежали рядом. – У тебя был партнёр, кто-то, кто помогал тебе успокоиться, поддерживал тебя?..

Шерлок вздохнул.

– Моя мать. Она – Защитник.

– О, – удивился Джон. – Это не самая лучшая комбинация.

Ну, это было неожиданно. Джон никогда не показывал такого рода предубеждения... Женщины – Защитники не были распространены, но в них не было ничего экзотического!

– Родитель не должен быть Защитником собственного ребёнка, – медленно продолжил доктор. – Ну, им приходится, но, как правило, они балуют молодежь. Я не говорю, что это произошло с тобой – я не встречался с твоей матерью – но, в целом, рекомендуется, чтобы дядя или тётя – или бабушка и дедушка – были первыми Защитниками для молодого Охотника.

– Больше никого не было, – фыркнул он в светлые волосы. – А мама... Ну... Я думаю, что она очень старалась не переусердствовать. Не то, чтобы она не справилась, просто я был невезучим, а соседские дети, в основном, были... – он пожал плечами. – Но она научила меня всему, что мне было нужно, и сумела сделать меня в значительной степени независимым от Защитника. Я думаю, что она придерживалась взгляда – или, возможно, она предполагала, что мир придерживался такого взгляда – что наивный Охотник без партнёра может легче поддаться очарованию недобросовестного Защитника.

– Ребята вроде таких заставляли меня сомневаться в названии для нашего подвида, – заворчал Джон. – Я имею в виду, от чего они защищают? Они позволили бы своим партнёрам работать и использовать свои способности? Кто такой Охотник, не имеющий причин для того, чтобы работать?

Вздохнув, Шерлок покрепче обхватил Джона своим свободным крылом.

– Вот почему я люблю тебя, – прошептал он напротив тёплого затылка своего солдата. – Мой Защитник.


	4. Chapter 4

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что их разговор о семье случился вовремя. За несколько дней до того, как правое крыло Шерлока должно было подвергнуться последним корректировкам (не срочным, скорее косметическим), им доставили приглашение. На красивой, плотной бумаге с высоким содержанием хлопка. С тиснением*. Подписанное вручную. Изящными буквами.

День рождения Мамули. Она устраивала бал. Она. Его мать, женщина, которую чаще всего можно было найти в саду, стоящую на коленях и копающуюся в земле, чтобы посадить шалфей или землянику, или которая могла весь день потратить на исследования, а затем выйти к ужину с большим чернильным пятном на лбу... Бал. Да. Он помнил дни рождения в прошлом, в основном это были пикники и приёмы гостей на открытом воздухе, но бал?

Ах. Ей – шестьдесят пять. Это, вероятно, всё и объясняло. Ну, это – серьёзное событие, но она, надо надеяться, позволит ему уйти, если он ускользнёт во время танцев и вернётся домой. К Джону.

В конверте обнаружился ещё один небольшой листок бумаги, где было написано то, что заставило Шерлока скривиться.

_Пожалуйста, возьми с собой своего друга, Шерлок. Мы хотели бы с ним встретиться._

Он задался вопросом, было ли это королевским «Мы», или она подразумевала, что Отец проявил интерес к личной жизни своего младшего сына. Хотя Отец всегда её поддерживал, тот _никогда_ не был навязчив... Но, вполне возможно, что ему тоже стало любопытно.

_Ну, что же. Это будет утомительно._

Оставив приглашение на кухонной стойке, он решил поговорить с Джоном об этой идее позже.

Желательно, намного позже.

***

– Ну, взгляни на это с другой стороны. По крайней мере, бал запланирован спустя две недели после того, как предполагается, заживут последние швы, – с осторожностью размотав с последнего сустава правого крыла бинт, Джон нанёс мазь на раздражённую кожу вокруг шва. – У меня будет время, чтобы найти подходящий костюм.

Шерлок скривился. Да, это...

– Это будет смокинг, – вздохнул он. – Я должен буду надеть чёртов смокинг... Я буду ощущать себя задушенным большую часть времени. Уфф...

– Не будь ребёнком. – Джон скользнул пальцами вниз, туда, где несколько перьев росли неровно, нарушая аккуратный полосатый рисунок, являвшийся отличительного чертой Шерлока с тех пор, как у него выросли подростковые перья. – Ну, я должен буду подумать об этом... У меня нет ничего подходящего... – Наложив один из марлевых квадратиков на шов, Джон фыркнул. – Думаю, я мог бы взять смокинг напрокат. Должно же быть в этом городе место, где предлагают что-то для людей ростом ниже шести футов.

Неожиданно развернувшись, Шерлок вырвал крыло из рук Джона, а потом они с ним оказались лицом к лицу, когда он прижал солдата к стене и навис над ним.

– Мой Защитник не будет разгуливать в паршивом, взятом напрокат, смокинге, – наполовину прорычал, наполовину прошептал он. – Я... – он провёл руками по мускулистым плечам, сильной спине и скрывающимся-под-тонкими-но-противными-джинсами бёдрам, – пройдусь с тобой по магазинам.

– Ты не будешь покупать мне одежду, – слабо запротестовал Джон. – Я не на содержании...

Поцелуй заставил его замолчать гораздо эффективней.

– Даже на мгновение не подумай, что я не знаю, сколько платят квалифицированному Крылатому терапевту, который ухаживает за чьими-то крыльями, – он поднял всё ещё пахнущую лекарствами руку Джона, которая так тщательно массировала травмированный сустав, и поцеловал её в центр сильной ладони. – Я знаю, что ты делаешь это, потому что ты – мой Защитник, но ты не можешь работать на полную ставку, так как заботишься обо мне, поэтому я должен восполнить эту разницу. И я не предлагаю тебе _оплату_, потому что у нас не такие отношения... – Шерлок наклонился, чтобы поймать губы Джона в поцелуе, нацеленном на то, чтобы заглушить любой протест посредством перенаправления обсуждения в спальню. – Но я куплю тебе тот смокинг, которого ты заслуживаешь. Только потому, что я смогу смотреть на тебя в нём в течение целого вечера.

– Испорченное создание, – выдохнул Джон, пытаясь отдышаться. – Ладно, ладно. Я поиграю для тебя в переодевание, но _ты_ будешь хорошим для своего Защитника и завтра спокойно, не протестуя, пройдёшь сеанс терапии. Они планируют поработать над твоим балансом с этими новыми перьями.

– Я подумал, что смогу быть добр к своему Защитнику каким-то другим способом, – промурлыкал Шерлок.

– Нет, ну что _ты_ за ненасытный бойфренд, – возразил Джон с нежной улыбкой. – Твой Защитник будет доволен, только если ты будешь следовать своему плану терапии.

– Мы можем позволить защитить ненасытного бойфренда сейчас, – радостно согласился Шерлок. Его наполовину раскрытые крылья задрожали от возбуждения. – А завтра я тебя выпущу как Защитника на этих противных людей в медицинском центре.

Джон потёрся носом о локоть Шерлока, целуя там хорошо зажившую кожу.

– Они заботятся о твоих интересах, ты, раздражающе ленивый Охотник. Так же, как и я.

– Я не ленивый, я просто тщательно выбираю то, на что расходовать свою энергию, – заносчиво сообщил Шерлок. Эффект был испорчен тем, что Джон прижался к нему самым распутным образом. – Да, например, на это. И могу я спросить, кого ты назвал ненасытным минуту назад?..

***

Смокинг облегал тело Джона во всех нужных местах так, что даже портной, казалось, был весьма впечатлён результатом своей работы. Шерлок внёс предложение (которое было твёрдо отметено Джоном) совместить смокинг с килтом, и пожилой владелец ателье, вместе с закройщиком и его двумя помощниками, казалось, были вдохновлены такой идеей. Однако после некоторого обсуждения и соединения нескольких идей, они остановились на решении с парой брюк из-за простого отказа Джона надевать что-то ещё.

– Не то, чтобы у меня есть какое-то предубеждение против идеи носить килт, но я буду чувствовать себя в нём неловко, – объяснил Джон позже, дома. – Мне пришлось носить семейные цвета по очень печальным поводам, и они оставили у меня стойкую ненависть к ощущению шерсти на моей коже. Сразу отвечу, я могу носить джемпера, но шерстяная ткань на моей голой заднице не то, о чём я хотел бы думать в течение всего официального вечера.

Шерлок фыркнул из-за притворного возмущения от такого заявления, но спокойно согласился, что гораздо приятней смотреть на то, как брюки смокинга подчеркнут мускулы хорошо сложенного тела Джона, чем наблюдать за голыми коленями своего бойфренда на публике.

_Бойфренд_.

Неожиданно, после одного разговора, после того честного, болезненного дня они перешли от друзей и бывших соседей по квартире (один с невестой, а другой со склонностью к наркомании) к любовникам, партнёрам... бойфрендам. В тот момент, когда Шерлок увидел, как над ними раскрылось крыло Джона, он наконец-то почувствовал, что вернулся домой. Весь предыдущий месяц до этого они провели в разлуке, пока Шерлок втайне лечил свои травмы, а Джон пытался жить жизнью доброго доктора с невестой-медсестрой, и ни на секунду Шерлок не чувствовал себя таким расслабленным и желанным, как тогда, когда, всё ещё сломленный и страдающий, он позволил себе расслабиться в надёжных объятиях своего Защитника.

И теперь, теперь он сможет выставить этот факт на всеобщее обозрение. У него был бойфренд (это звучало по-молодёжному, но удовлетворяло что-то глубоко в душе Шерлока, который, по-видимому, тихо тосковал по такой связи целую _вечность_), партнёр (это служило хорошим предзнаменованием для их будущего и звучало по-взрослому, и это удовлетворяло ту часть души Шерлока, которая желала постоянства, и – он осмелился это сказать – стабильности) и, ну, в общем, любовник. Это удовлетворяло их обоих, ежедневно и ежечасно. Постоянно. Некоторыми очень удивительными способами, заставляя его качать головой из-за своей прошлой глупости каждый раз, когда он вспоминал о своих раздутых страхах относительно ожиданий Джона от их близости...

Он улыбнулся одетому с иголочки, с наградами на груди, мужчине рядом.

_Ах, награды_.

Тем же утром они сидели за обеденным столом перед большой коробкой, в которой лежали все награды Джона. Наконец-то Шерлок мог рассмотреть их открыто, прочитать все надписи, покопаться в документах и бумагах, лежащих в той же коробке. Всё это, в общем, весьма удовлетворило его потребность _узнать_ об этом аспекте жизни своего партнёра. Он с удовольствием касался всего, читал приказы, которые приходили с наградами и продвижениями по службе. Когда Джон вытащил награды, Шерлок снова и снова жадно касался пальцами ряда разноцветных лент, ожидающих, чтобы быть прикреплёнными к левой стороне груди на новом смокинге, смакуя разницу гладких и грубых структур ткани, в то время как тот аккуратно прикреплял их в нужном порядке. Там был ещё один миниатюрный знак отличия, который, несмотря на размер, являлся, очевидно, самой высшей из наград. Достав его из коробки, Джон решительно отложил его в сторону. Это было одно стилизованное крыло из белого золота на шелковистой белоснежной ленте, украшенной тремя серебряными перьями. Шерлок на мгновение задержал его на ладони, оценивая вес и позволяя прохладному прикосновению гладкой белизны ласкать свою кожу, но потом позволил Джону его забрать и положить обратно в коробку, когда его партнёр наконец-то остался доволен тем, как прикреплены награды на смокинге.

Даже без Золотого Крыла (с тремя Серебряными ангельскими перьями, которыми, как тихо и немного рассеянно объяснил Джон, награждались Крылатые за доблесть) ряд из наград его Защитника повергал в трепет. Крылом награждались так же редко, как крестом Виктории. Они были впечатляющими, конечно, но другого, почти равного ранга, и показывали миру, какой человек выбрал его, Шерлока Холмса, чтобы быть с ним...

И пойти на этот чёртов бал по случаю дня рождения.

Красивый, мускулистый и опасный в военном отношении, несмотря на совершенно гражданский (с наградами) смокинг, капитан Джон Ватсон улыбнулся своему Охотнику и поднёс руку музыканта к губам для поцелуя костяшек пальцев.

_Ну, хорошо. Я действительно надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, Джон_.

***

На самом деле бал был довольно впечатляющим. Комнаты загородного особняка его родителей ярко освещались, тихо играл вполне компетентный струнный квартет и никто ещё не напился. Мамуля блистала, на заднем плане улыбался Отец. Все были элегантны, внешне добры друг к другу и очень внимательно следили за новыми сплетнями. Кроме того, большинство – если не все – Крылатых демонстрировали крылья. Увидев это, Шерлок напрягся, но было уже слишком поздно вернуться домой и притвориться, что их там никогда не было.

– Брат, – тяжело выдохнул Майкрофт, будто разозлился, когда их увидел, – и доктор Ватсон. Как хорошо с вашей стороны к нам присоединиться. Мамуля очень хотела увидеть Шерлока, поскольку он избегал её приглашений в течение последних трёх лет.

– Я был занят, если ты помнишь, – Шерлоку удалось не заскрипеть зубами слишком громко. – Не уверен, что она обрадовалась бы, если бы я заглянул к ней, когда меня официально объявили мёртвым.

Он почувствовал, как Джон напрягся от такого заявления, но быстрого пожатия пальцев и мимолётного взгляда оказалось достаточно для его Защитника, чтобы тот снова расслабился.

– Это не имеет никакого значения, – Майкрофт кивнул, признавая правоту этих слов. – Но ожидается, что все Крылатые открыто покажут свои крылья в течение вечера. Я не уверен, какой в этом смысл, но это от Мамули – для тебя.

Шерлок вздрогнул. Он не привык вот так показывать свои крылья на публике, даже если оно была ограниченно «обществом» в доме, в котором он вырос. Резко контрастный полосатый рисунок его оперения всегда привлекал нежелательное внимание многих детей так называемых друзей его родителей. Особенно крупных, мускулистых, самоуверенных спортивных экземпляров, половина которых были Защитниками – и половина из которых были из тех, которые заставляли Охотников с более чувствительной душой, таких, как бабушка Джона, скрывать свою личность. Они пугали своим неуравновешенным характером и были идиотами из-за их недисциплинированных умов. Они рассматривали любого Охотника как девицу в беде, по какой-то причине приравнивая более рассудительную и пытливую натуру Охотников к слабой воле и врождённой покорности.

– Давай, Шерлок, – тёплая ладонь Джона легла на его бедро. – Где ещё ты сможешь открыто похвастаться, если не в доме своих родителей?

_О, Джон, если бы ты только знал!_

Но он подготовился к той конкретной ситуации, не так ли? Он выбрал рубашку с разрезами для крыльев и смокинг, у которого были аккуратно застёгнутые клапаны для этой же цели. Подсознательно он оделся, чтобы быть готовым к показу крыльев этим вечером. Это не означало, что он _хотел_ это сделать.

Рука Джона зависла над пуговицами на смокинге Шерлока.

Джон был там для него. Его Защитник, всегда рядом.

Он мог сделать это. Он мог пережить один вечер общения и демонстрации крыльев, если Джон будет с ним.

Он вздохнул и кивнул.

Пуговицы были расстёгнуты, и Джон стоял рядом, готовый помочь в случае, если одно из вновь отросших перьев застрянет.

Они не застряли.

Его крылья аккуратно развернулись, с тихим шорохом воздуха на нежных поверхностях, с немного неровными полосами белого и чёрного цветов, идеально сочетающимися с его вечерним нарядом.

– Прекрасно, – тихий голос Джона был слегка сдавленным. – Кажется, всё на своих местах, Шерлок. Никаких надломов или неправильных углов.

Шерлок медленно повернулся, чтобы встать перед своим Защитником, и встретил взгляд синих глаз Джона, в которых заметил тревожный вопрос.

– Майкрофт, все должны показать?..

– Ну, это – ожидаемый протокол... – его брат замолчал, глядя на него удивлённо. – Почему... что...

– Это может быть неуместно, – просто сказал Джон. – Людям не понравится то, что они увидят.

– Все перья Шерлока снова выросли, – Майкрофт заскользил взглядом вверх и вниз по его крыльям. – В чём проблема?

– Джон не сможет.

Это было редкое удовольствие, увидеть Майкрофта сбитым с толку.

По-видимому, британской армии удалось сохранить _некоторые_ из своих секретов от любопытных глаз британского правительства. Или, может быть, эти глаза никогда не заглядывали достаточно глубоко, проигнорировав малозначимого маленького солдата.

– Мне очень жаль, доктор Ватсон, – его брат запинался. На самом деле запинался. – Но я боюсь, что вам придётся... протокол...

– Это не самая лучшая идея, – объяснил Джон очень решительным голосом. – Большинство людей будут в замешательстве от увиденного.

– Майкрофт, я буду ходить по чёртову паркету с расправленными крыльями как хороший сын, но Мамуля не может ожидать, что Джон покажет их, если не захочет. Это – его личное дело.

Его брат выглядел обиженным, но тяжело вздохнул.

– Я должен буду её предупредить.

– Зачем? – Джон пожал плечами. – Я имею в виду, она знает, что Шерлок – Крылатый, потому что она – его мать, но она ничего не знает обо мне. Я не вижу смысла даже поднимать эту тему. Я определённо не собираюсь показывать свои перья в любой момент – и никто не собирается меня спрашивать, есть ли у меня они. Если же мы не встретим кого-то, кто знает меня с армии, и они будут настойчивы... Я могу просто уехать, думаю.

– А я уеду с Джоном, – быстро добавил Шерлок. – Но, Джон, мы _должны_ ей сказать. Мамуля будет знать, что ты – Защитник, мой Защитник. Точно так же, как она всегда знала, что со всеми этими подражателями альфа-самцам, которые пытались...

Он сглотнул и отвёл взгляд, но заметил, что лицо Джона окаменело, когда до доктора дошло понимание.

– Они пытались... Поскольку ты – Охотник?.. – его партнёр скривился от отвращения. – Но... это так неправильно!

– Ну, Мамуля обычно всё выясняла до того, как им удавалось соврать, что они просто положили глаз на Шерлока, – холодно объяснил Майкрофт. – Вот почему я, несмотря на ваше предложение, скажу Мамуле, кто вы. У неё действительно очень острый глаз в отношении людей вокруг Шерлока, и она узнает, что вы – его Защитник в тот момент, когда она вас увидит. Она – в конце концов, его первый Защитник, и её инстинкты в этой области безошибочны. Я объясню, что она не должна просить, чтобы вы показали крылья всем. Я думаю, что она всё поймёт. – Майкрофт бросил взгляд на аккуратный ряд наград Джона и медленно закрыл глаза, посмотрев на Шерлока, предложившего цепь рассуждений, которую он собирался использовать.

– Спасибо, Майкрофт, – благодарность Джона выглядела очень искренней. – Это... Если это поможет, я могу встретиться с нею наедине. Я почти уверен, однако, что это... не то, чему широкая публика должна быть подвергнута.

Майкрофт был умён. Он умел считать и знал, что физиология крыла достаточно хорошо могла сообщить, какие ранения, должно быть, получил Джон, чтобы ему _всё ещё_ не хватало перьев более чем четыре года спустя. То, что его подозрения были бы почти наверняка далеки от правды, не имело значения. Его готовность помочь им имела решающее значение.

Надо было надеяться, что Мамуля не попросит Джона предоставить вещественное доказательство, и поймёт просьбу оставить его крыло скрытым. Это _было_ очень личное дело – и очень личная трагедия – его партнёра, и последняя вещь, о которой Шерлок попросит Джона – показать своё крыло перед такими относительными незнакомцами как его родители.

***

* – Бумага (или картон), на которой машинным способом вытеснен рельефный рисунок по всей поверхности листа.


	5. Chapter 5

Весь опыт общения оказался более чем мучителен. Пожилые тётушки разной степени кровного родства начали стекаться со всех углов зала в тот момент, когда они в него вошли. Следующая группа, которая приблизилась к ним – сухие, седые, смотрящие-на-тебя-свысока так-называемые дядюшки, у которых всегда было что сказать о его характере (отсутствии такового), политической карьере (его, что?), шансах прославиться (вполне достаточно, благодарю вас) и психической устойчивости. Последний пункт, на который всегда намекали окольными путями и всегда с улыбочкой, неизменно сопровождался взглядом вверх и вниз по его перьям.

Ему хотелось спрятать их.

Ему хотелось перестать выставлять их напоказ.

Ему хотелось свернуться калачиком рядом с Джоном на их кровати и игнорировать весь мир в течение всего следующего года. Или около этого.

К сожалению, большинство присутствующих всё равно знали, что он – Охотник, и если бы он спрятал крылья сейчас, это всё равно ничего не дало бы. Вероятно, у некоторых это вызвало бы ещё худшую реакцию.

Он пережил несколько восхитительных бесед, и единственное, что помешало ему сбежать – рука Джона на талии или на бедре. Тепло рядом, тихие, сдержанные смешки (Джон прекрасно мог держать каменное лицо, нечитабельное для всех, кроме Шерлока, замечающего даже самые мелкие морщинки от напряжения вокруг глаз или губ своего партнёра), покашливание от смеха и еле заметное пожатие рук для успокоения – всё это сделало вечер почти терпимым. Почти.

После того, как они бросили вызов толпе безмозглых стариков, они встали перед выбором – или смешаться с гостями их возраста (и, возможно, найти кого-то из военных, с кем Джон мог бы наконец-то поговорить), или поприветствовать его родителей, только что появившихся из недр дома в сопровождении Майкрофта и двух младших кузин (если ему не изменяла память, эти девушки на самом деле были неглупыми, что было необычно для его многочисленной родни).

– Давай поздороваемся с Мамулей, – выдохнул он, глядя на гуляющих в саду «младших» с отвращением. – Она, вероятно, умирает сейчас от любопытства.

– Как ты думаешь, Майкрофт ей сказал?

– Правда в том, что она и так всё поймёт, конечно. Если и есть в мире человек, которому он никогда не лжёт, то это – Мамуля. Он может попытаться обмануть Отца, но мамулины инстинкты Защитника так или иначе охватывают и Майкрофта, и она знает, когда тот хочет её обмануть.

– Должно быть, вы оба были в восторге, когда наконец-то выросли, – фыркнул Джон. – Ни сбежать из дома, ни прогулять занятия в школе, ни пропустить домашние задания...

Шерлок посмотрел на своего партнёра с притворным возмущением.

– Не означает ли это, что я помещаю будущее своих крыльев в руки серийного прогульщика и абсолютно плохого ученика, доктор Ватсон?

– Так же, как я помещаю своё будущее и благополучие в руки кого-то, кто изводит лондонских полицейских в качестве хобби. Я, по крайней мере, вырос из своих самых глупых идей.

Остановившись, Шерлок потянул Джона на себя, с намерением заглянуть в его синие глаза.

– Я тоже отказался от всех своих самых глупых привычек, Джон. Я обещаю, – он подождал, когда его возлюбленный понимающе кивнул. – Есть вещи, которые я больше никогда не сделаю. Никогда. Ты должен понять это.

– Шерлок, – подняв руку, Джон провёл ей по его щеке. Контакт с тёплой кожей утешил и успокоил. – Я знаю. И спасибо тебе. Я знаю, что ты стараешься, и я здесь для тебя. Всегда.

Шерлок наклонился, сокращая расстояние между ними, и их губы встретились для короткого, почти целомудренного – приемлемого в данной ситуации – поцелуя. Тем не менее, он услышал смех со стороны группы, видимой через большую дверь патио, и услышал грубый комментарий. Он надеялся, что Джон ничего не заметил. Однако один взгляд на лицо доктора сказал ему, что его не слишком чувствительные уши уловили невнятное бормотание только потому, что люди там уже были пьяными и поэтому довольно громкими.

– Они думают, что я – бескрылый с фетишем на перья, – заметил Джон очень-очень сердитым, но ровным голосом. – Поскольку, ах, я вижу, что ты необычный, и нет такого Защитника, который тебя выдержит. Поэтому тебе пришлось найти для себя бескрылого человека – низшую породу, по их мнению – и меня, вероятно, главным образом возбуждает твоя экзотическая внешность. Поэтому я – извращенец. Замечательно. Разве так высшие классы общества разговаривают друг с другом? Какое же наслаждение, наверное, встречаться с ними чаще. Насколько популярен в этих кругах как причина смерти нож в бок?

– Отравление распространено намного больше, – вздохнув, признался Майкрофт. – Должен признаться, что я испытываю искушение прямо сейчас, но мамулина кухарка будет безутешна, если у кого-нибудь заболит живот из-за её стряпни. Я не хочу знать, что сделает эта женщина, если у нас на самом деле умрёт гость, и причина будет связана с едой.

– Тогда нож, – изогнув бровь, предложил Джон Майкрофту. – С кого мы начнём?

– Доктор Ватсон, какой вы жестокий, – хмыкнув, заметил Майкрофт. – Но если вы сможете отложить это на несколько минут, у меня будет для вас цель... и тонкий, довольно острый штык Второй мировой войны, чтобы всё это усложнить для местной полиции.

– Ну, это может стать проблемой, – задумчиво сказал Шерлок, всё ещё глядя на оживлённое лицо Джона. – Потому что, вполне возможно, что они потом обратятся за консультацией ко мне, а я – здесь, слушаю, как вы замышляете убийство...

– Местные жители всё ещё помнят тебя как мальчика, который ошивался вокруг их так называемых мест преступлений и указывал на ошибки, которые они сделали, измеряя расстояние между уликами или смеясь, когда им удавалось затоптать все следы, – это было сказано сильным, смеющимся голосом, и к ним присоединился Отец, хлопнув его на плечу. – Какое преступление вы обсуждаете?

– Майкрофт подумывает о том, чтобы нанять Джона для кой-какой работы, требующей беготни. Со смертельным исходом.

Его брат еле заметно закатил глаза. Должна существовать школа для политиков, которых учили делать это незаметно – или на лицах более умных навсегда застряла бы брезгливая усмешка.

– Он вызвался почти добровольно. Так или иначе, Отец, это – доктор Джон Ватсон, Шерлока... – он замолчал, позволяя им взять контроль над ситуацией в нехарактерном для него проявлении открытости.

– Защитник, – быстро закончил Шерлок. – И спутник жизни, да, Отец. Прежде чем ты задашь какие-нибудь неловкие вопросы.

Он услышал, что Джон тихо вздохнул.

Ну что же. Они ведь не обсуждали это раньше, да? Вполне возможно, что Джон не хотел внезапно раскрываться перед таким количеством незнакомцев...

– Ах, Джон Ватсон, – улыбнувшись, Отец повернулся, чтобы схватить Джона за руку и твёрдо её пожать. – Вы были источником огромного облегчения для нас, ваш блог был находкой. Он, – Отец кивнул на Шерлока, – абсолютно _безнадёжен_, когда дело касается того, чтобы сообщить дорогим пожилым родителям, что происходит в его жизни. Мы должны были донимать Майкрофта, чтобы тот предоставлял нам хоть какую-нибудь информацию, а затем ты приехал, и это было так замечательно! Вайолет будет рада узнать, что такой чудесный человек заботится о Шерлоке. Она так шумно этому радовалась. И только при мне, не волнуйтесь.

– Отец, Джон был просто моим соседом по квартире в то время, – выдохнул он. – Мамуля слишком серьёзно всё это восприняла.

– О, да?

Шерлок почувствовал, как рука Джона напряглась вокруг его пальцев. Собираясь объяснить ситуацию своему Отцу, он даже _не заметил_, как подошла его мать, и теперь она здесь, с её внушительными крыльями цвета меди с пятнами оттенка олова, и собиралась взять ситуацию в свои руки.

И она так сделала бы, если бы ситуация не включала в себя Джона Ватсона. Который улыбнулся ей довольно натянуто и кивнул, одновременно подойдя к Шерлоку поближе, прямо в его личное пространство.

– Как Шерлок уже сказал, мы были соседями по квартире, – объяснил он очень ровным голосом. – В то время я вёл блог, ну, в общем, ради терапии и ради объявлений о работе.

– Только потому, что ты думал, что мой собственный блог никчёмный, – заворчал Шерлок и отвернулся.

– Я думал, что твой блог был _узкоспециализированным_, – усмехнувшись, исправил его Джон. – Я уверен, что есть несколько десятков людей, увлечённых сигаретным пеплом, но ни один из них не постучался бы в твою дверь в поисках помощи с хорошим делом.

– Ну, – фыркнул Шерлок. – Я могу признать, что твой блог – намного доступней для среднего обывателя.

– Он имеет в виду меня, – перебил Отец. – В нашей семье идиот – я, поэтому они используют меня, чтобы проверить, поймёт ли что-то из того, что они говорят, человек со средним интеллектом. А ваш блог ведётся превосходным языком, доктор Ватсон. Если семейный идиот может сказать так, не раня чувства автора.

– Чувства автора ранились на ежедневной основе комментариями со значительно более близкого расстояния, – наполовину серьёзно сострил Джон, но лёгкое сжатие пальцев Шерлока противоречило тону его голоса. – Я с радостью приму несколько комплиментов, сэр, несите их.

– Ну, как я уже говорила, – Мамуля чуть нахмурилась, задумчиво глядя на человека перед нею, – я не слишком серьёзно всё это восприняла. Кажется, я читала именно то, что там было написано. Разве я не права, доктор Ватсон?

– Ах, – улыбнулся Джон. Не Мамуле. Не Отцу, который наблюдал за ним с явным одобрением. Нет, это была наполовину солнечная, наполовину печальная улыбка, специально для Шерлока и только для Шерлока. – Вполне возможно, что вы застали меня врасплох, мэм. Но, так как у нас дома большую часть времени идиот – я, мне следовало привыкнуть к тому, что другие понимают меня лучше, чем я сам.

Наступил момент, когда даже самопровозглашённый социопат-Охотник решил, что надо вмешаться, и этот момент для конкретного Охотника наступил, когда его Защитник – его возлюбленный – настоящая _любовь всей его жизни_ – назвал себя идиотом перед другими. Особенно перед другими, являющимися семьёй вышеупомянутого Охотника.

Крылья взметнулись, загораживая других от взгляда Джона (а Джона – от их). Он обнял крыльями своего партнёра, использовав их, согласно тщательному наблюдению и экспериментам, в качестве самого эффективного метода отключения своего Защитника. Поскольку такой метод можно было грубо назвать «целовать и обнимать его бессмысленно», это был не самый разумный способ решения большинства ситуаций, но так как его эффективность была доказана, а ситуация потребовала отчаянных мер...

– Я думаю, сынок, что мне хотелось бы немного поболтать с твоим доктором Ватсоном, а для этого он должен хотя бы частично функционировать, – легкомысленно заметила его мать. – Не мог бы ты расстаться с ним, по крайней мере, на какое-то время, разрешив пообщаться с глазу на глаз с твоим... другом?

Он медленно выпустил Джона из своих крыльев и увидел, как тот рухнул на ближайший диванчик, хватаясь за подлокотники.

– Джон? – Шерлок немедленно сел рядом с ним, накрыв одним из своих крыльев, предоставив Защитнику уединение для того, чтобы тот пришёл в себя.

– Всё хорошо, – услышал Шерлок ответ, когда тот немного отдышался. – Просто предупреждай меня в следующий раз, прежде чем отключить подачу кислорода, ладно?

Улыбка. Улыбка только для него, но всё ещё в том же самоуничижительном регистре. Смирение, которое на самом деле было не смирением, а реальной, настоящей болью. Болью, которую он причинил Джону, болью, которую тот скрыл за юмором, защитив его, некоторым образом, от его _собственной семьи_.

– Тот, кто критиковал твой блог – полный болван, – тихо сказал он. – И нет, Мамуля, ты не останешься лицом к лицу с Джоном. В конце концов, ты же не хотела бы оставить меня без моего Защитника надолго, не так ли?

Она замолчала. Посмотрела на Майкрофта. На него. На Джона. Снова на Майкрофта.

– Я думаю, у вас всё получится, – она кивнула на солдата. – Добро пожаловать в семью, Защитник. И поскольку я вижу, что есть что-то особенное в том, что сказал мой старший сын, я сделаю сегодня для вас исключение. Однако, я ожидаю, что вы покажете себя вместе с другими Крылатыми при следующем удобном случае. Рождественский бал вам подойдёт, как вы думаете?

Шерлок вздрогнул. Джон скривился.

– Я... на самом деле, не думаю, – честно ответил на риторический вопрос Джон. – Ситуация не изменится к Рождеству – или к любой другой произвольно выбранной дате, которую вы сможете назвать.

Она нахмурилась.

_Ох... ох..._

– Конечно, с развитием медицины... – резко начала она, но Джон перебил её ещё более резко.

– Это – моя сфера компетенции, – он указал на крылья Шерлока. – С помощью хирургии и ухода мы можем справиться с очень сильными повреждениями и потерей перьев, получив то, что вы видите здесь сейчас. Шерлок – практически ходячая реклама эффективных операций на крыле и реконструкций. Но никто не может воссоздать то, что больше не существует. Несмотря на всю магию, которая управляет функциональностью крыльев, что-то уже не вырастет заново, – Джон сделал паузу на мгновение, позволяя то, что он сказал, осознать другим. – А теперь, что же это было, о чём вы хотели меня спросить, мэм?

– Как вы планируете быть Защитником моему сыну, если не можете летать? – резко спросила она. – Как вы предполагаете летать вместе? Как вы планируете уравновесить свою немощь и его потребности? Мой сын – очень требовательный человек, и вы знаете, что он может удержать даже полностью дееспособного Защитника в ежовых рукавицах.

Джон ощетинился. Он мог сделать это хорошо даже без видимого крыла. На самом деле это было невероятно эффективно. Шерлок мог представить, как крыло становилось всё больше и больше над его головой, по мере того, как доктор всё больше прищуривался от гнева.

– Я бегал за _Шерлоком_ в течение двух лет, не зная, что тот – Охотник, а он не знал, что я – Защитник. Мы справлялись очень хорошо, большое спасибо. И я думаю, что теперь, когда мы знаем привычки и слабые места друг друга намного лучше, нам будет немного легче работать вместе. Я не уверен, какова ваша цель – вы хотите отпугнуть меня, чтобы продать Шерлока одной из соседских семей как кусок мяса, обменять его жизнь на участок земли? Неужели он – средневековая принцесса, которую продадут тому, кто предложит самую высокую цену? Вы пытаетесь вывести меня из себя, чтобы заставить меня признаться в некоторых тёмных тайнах? Или вы просто глупы? Поскольку на самом деле я не вычёркиваю это вариант от списка. Видите ли, сэр, в этом мире есть очень умные люди, которые совершают очень глупые вещи, – он обратился к Отцу и чуть заметно кивнул. – Если вы хотите увидеть мои верительные грамоты, мэм, вы можете взглянуть на моё военное досье. Я уверен, что ваш старший сын может получить для вас копию, в которой также будут перечислены мои результаты меткой стрельбы, если это может утешить ваш материнский страх за безопасность, которую я могу обеспечить Шерлоку.

Мамуля нахмурилась. Как бы Джон ни любил хорошую дискуссию, этого становилось слишком много для такого публичного собрания. Последнее, что он хотел бы прямо сейчас – полоскать своё бельё перед всеми этими гостями.

– Мамуля, прекрати мучить моего Защитника. Да, Джон, она совершенно определённо пыталась вывести тебя из себя – чтобы заставить тебя проявить слабость, но – и это самое главное – чтобы увидеть, как ты реагируешь на обвинение в неадекватности. Теперь, когда мы закончили с этим дурацким позёрством, мы можем уехать, или вам двоим требуется ещё некоторое время, чтобы побороться за ваш контроль надо мной?

Вздохнув, Джон отвернулся от остальных, наклонился к Шерлоку, и кивнув, уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

– Я предпочёл бы вернуться домой, – тихо ответил он. – Но я предполагаю, что некоторые ожидают, что ты поговоришь с ними, Шерлок, поэтому давай разберёмся с этим, а затем мы уедем, как только сможем.

Наклонив голову, Шерлок целовал своего Защитника до тех пор, пока Джон не сдался и по-настоящему не растаял в его объятии, издавая тихие, но довольно неприличные звуки, когда руки Шерлока легли на его талию и притянули к себе ближе, чем было позволено на публике.

Мамуля издала притворно возмущённый звук, когда они отвернулись, и он крепко обнял Джона за плечи.

– Когда-нибудь тебе придётся смириться с этим, Мамуля, – бросил он через плечо. – Джон проявляет заботу обо мне, а я – о нём. Если ты захочешь узнать, с чем он работал, я уверен, что для тебя найдётся способ взглянуть на мои больничные записи.

– Я... – она покачала головой. – Я поговорю с тобой позже, Шерлок. Мне это не нравится. Мне это совсем не нравится. Ты слишком уязвим сейчас для этого!..

Он почувствовал, что Джон напрягся в его объятиях, и в долю секунды они вернулись к его родителям. Шерлоку пришлось просто тащиться позади своего Защитника. Который после расслабленной позы за несколько шагов выпрямился. Он до этого ощетинивался? Это ничего не значило. Это был капитан Джон Ватсон, офицер Королевского Военно-Медицинского Корпуса, рвущийся в бой.

– Мэм, – начал он. Голос Джона стал почти на октаву ниже его обычного, приятного тенора. – Ваш сын жил в Лондоне в течение многих месяцев – лет – без вашей непосредственной поддержки или чьей-либо защиты. Он – взрослый человек, хороший специалист в том, что делает, и способный защитить себя от чего угодно, с чем столкнётся. Вы, вероятно, всё ещё считаете его мальчиком в его вторых перьях, но, возможно, пропустили то, что он повзрослел. Он провёл два года вдали от дома, имея дело с бо́льшим количеством врагов, чем вы можете даже представить. Он пожертвовал своим здоровьем ради друзей, – рука Джона легла на левое крыло Шерлока. – Он выбрал меня, и я буду вечно ему за это благодарен. Я не позволю никому подвергать сомнению этот выбор. Вы воспитали его, за что я вам благодарен, но вы должны позволить оперившемуся улететь, иначе вы рискуете поддаться искушению подрезать ему перья, чтобы удержать его в безопасности дома. Давай. Шерлок. Пойдём.

Вероятно, никто и никогда не разговаривал так с Вайолет Холмс прежде. Судя по тому, с каким нескрываемым любопытством Отец разглядывал Джона, «семейный идиот» быстро прикидывал, сможет ли его жена выгнать Джона, не позволив Шерлоку уехать.

В наступившей тишине Джон медленно поднял руки и сердито сложил их перед собой, выпятив грудь и позволив наградам едва заметно заблестеть под светом ламп. Шерлок подошёл поближе и обнял возлюбленного со спины, положив руки на талию Джона, подбородок – на его здоровое плечо, а виском прикоснулся к его виску. Пристально посмотрев на свою мать из этого неудобного положения, он развернул крылья над ними обоими.

Она молча покачала головой и отвернулась от них.

– Делай, что хочешь, – произнесла она перед тем, как уйти в сопровождении Отца.

– Ну, братец, – Майкрофт, казалось, разрывался между несколькими противоречивыми эмоциями, в результате чего выглядел более отчаявшимся, чем остальные. – Я надеюсь, что оно того стоило. Она была твоим первым Защитником, в конце концов.

– И вот почему Охотников следует воспитывать тем, кто не будет иметь с ними связи, – заворчал Джон. – Исторически сложилось так, что родители, которые являются Защитниками, хуже в том, чтобы отпускать из-под опеки. Двойное количество гормонов, и каждая мать видит в своём взрослом сыне едва подросшего птенца с пушистыми перьями.

– Я предполагаю, что вы разрушили _эту_ иллюзию довольно эффективно, – язвительно заметил Майкрофт с нотками чего-то, что на самом деле было похоже на юмор. – Ну, хорошо. Теперь моя очередь, я предполагаю.

– А что вы хотите?.. – Джон нахмурился и замолчал, когда его брат закатил глаза.

– Как ты думаешь, сколько времени ей понадобится, чтобы заметить, что мне сорок два года и я всё ещё не женат? Поскольку вы оба вряд ли подарите им внуков, я, конечно, очень скоро обнаружу, что обременён серией изнуряющих, отупляющих, идиотских свиданий...

– Ты можешь поблагодарить меня позже за то, что я так долго не подпускал её к тебе, – ответил Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как его брат изучает толпу вокруг них новым взглядом. – Лучше найди кого-нибудь, кто тебе подойдёт, и побыстрее, пока она не отняла у тебя всё свободное время и не свела тебя с кем-то, с кем ты даже разговаривать не сможешь.

Его брат пробормотал что-то насмешливое, но когда кто-то с другого конца комнаты привлёк его внимание, он оставил их наедине, бросив на них испепеляющий взгляд.


	6. Chapter 6

Сады были прекрасны, и будем надеяться, что однажды к ним вернётся их естественное великолепие. Им потребуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после толпы гостей, многие из которых курили (пятнадцать различных марок сигар, два типа трубочного табака и одна сигара очень низкого качества), выпивали (и их тошнило, тьфу), дрались и трахались, если он не ошибался. Судя по тихому, очень счастливому стону, который услышал даже Джон, он был прав.

Территория особняка изобиловала людьми, пытающимися встретиться, не встречаться, избегать друг друга, настоять на разговоре, уйти от разговора или просто в целом быть вредными. Примером такого человека являлся Стив Ансуорт, единственный сын и наследник их ближайших соседей. Клэр Ансуорт долго соперничала с Мамулей в области украшения сада, или скорее Клэр соперничала, а Мамуля её игнорировала. Украшая свой сад так, как ей хотелось, она вызывала у Клэр приступы ярости, когда у той розы не взбирались по шпалере, вьюнки увядали или не получалось что-то, в чём Мамуля преуспевала. Единственное, в чём Клэр обогнала Мамулю – Стив, у которого выросли первые перья крыльев цвета стали и олова за несколько месяцев до того, как Шерлок продемонстрировал своё неметаллическое оперение.

Очевидно, что Мамуля проигнорировала и это.

Вплоть до момента, когда Стив решил, что его судьба как Защитника в том, чтобы избивать всех и заставлять ему подчиняться. И начать он решил с Шерлока. В первый раз, когда он появился у их ворот с развёрнутыми крыльями и спросил, не может ли Шерлок пойти с ним и мальчиками поиграть в футбол, Мамуля попыталась убедить младшего сына присоединиться к одноклассникам, но увидев, что тот сбежал подальше от детей (и особенно – от Стива), она их прогнала.

Это решило проблему того, чтобы его не избивали после школы, но не помогало с тем, что происходило, когда они оказывались внутри. Он не собирался ничего ей об этом рассказывать, но она каким-то образом всё узнала. Она помнила, что происходило в те дни, когда Шерлок приходил домой, уныло волоча за собой сумку, но перестала предлагать забрать его из школы, когда он объяснил, что это только ухудшит ситуацию. Но он знал, что она знает.

Точно так же, как Джон всё понял в тот момент, когда Стив и несколько молодых людей – его банда Крылатых одиночек, Защитников, с которыми никакой Охотник не захотел бы контактировать ближе, чем за десять футов – уставились на них.

– Ребята, посмотрите, кто вернулся. – Стив подошёл поближе, опустив крылья в приглушённом свете садов. – Наша собственная местная микрознаменитость. Какая честь для нас оказаться в обществе великого Крылатого детектива...

Они никогда не отличались особым умом, но это граничило с идиотизмом. Быстрый взгляд на Джона – недоверчиво расширившиеся глаза, медленное моргание и хмурый взгляд – сказали Шерлоку, что это было не просто его личное отношение.

– Он – реальный?

Шерлок услышал, как Джон шумно задышал.

– К сожалению, – пробормотал он, сжав пальцы своего солдата.

– Невероятно, я думал, что он умер, – подхватил ещё один сосед – Карл Марли. – Эти газеты никуда не годятся.

– Если не считать того, что наш старый приятель вернулся в страну живых, – Стив глубокомысленно кивнул Карлу. – Невероятно, как отпуск вдали от дома может изменить человека. Похоже, он выбрал себе телохранителя. Сколько твой брат должен был заплатить ему, чтобы тот сопровождал тебя сюда? – спросил он, глядя куда-то над головой Джона и ухмыляясь в своей обычной, приводящим в бешенство манере.

– Давай пойдём домой, Джон, – покачал головой Шерлок. Да, он уже взрослый, и только что сказал матери перестать с ним нянчиться, но он не собирался ввязываться в драку с группой школьных хулиганов. Он обещал Джону отказаться от старых, саморазрушительных наклонностей, и одна из них – подтрунивать над группой людей с очевидным численным преимуществом. Даже с пистолетом Джона – он знал, что тот спрятал его под смокингом, и они купили для него подходящую кобуру, в конце концов – и полуфункциональными крыльями Шерлока, им будет трудно противостоять этим пяти – нет, семи – пока к ним не придёт на помощь охрана.

Охрана удивительно редко встречалась в этом уголке сада. На самом деле он не видел ни одного охранника, которые, как предполагалось, должны были быть там в течение последних нескольких минут, когда они прогуливались, но он был слишком занят ситуацией с Мамулей, чтобы обратить на это внимание...

– Ищешь охранников? – Стив наклонил голову, широко улыбаясь. – Я думаю, что ты найдёшь их довольно занятыми. Пожар на кухне... драка в саду. Или, возможно, грабитель в кабинете твоей матери. Не уверен, что из этого.

– Многое может пойти не так во время такого долгого и сложного события, – добавил Карл с другой стороны, и Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом.

Или попытался.

Самое последнее перо в его левом крыле было пригвождено к земле тяжёлым ботинком Стива.

Боль оказалась невыносимой.

Единственные люди, которые в последнее время прикасались к его крыльям, были медсёстрами, врачами и Джоном. Даже когда они причиняли ему дискомфорт, это делалось ради улучшения его состояния. Никто _не пытался_ причинить ему боль в последнее время – со времён Сербии.

– Не тяни, – тихо попросил Джон. – Потребуются недели, чтобы оно выросло снова.

– Тяни, тяни, – посоветовал Стив со смехом. – Мы подождём, пока оно вырастет, а затем выдернем ещё одно, из другого крыла. Или мы обрежем их так, как вы делаете это с декоративными птицами – приятно смотреть и нет риска, что те улетят – в конце концов, почему Охотник должен летать?

– Убери ногу с пера, если хочешь сохранить ногу целой, – сказал Джон тоном, не оставляющим никаких сомнений относительно его серьёзности. – Я совсем не уверен, кем ты себя возомнил, но нападение на сына хозяина дома рассматривается как нарушение приличий в любой цивилизованной стране – и некоторые не столь нецивилизованные разделяют это мнение тоже.

– Откуда ты? Из одной из этих менее цивилизованных стран? – хмыкнув, Стив широко улыбнулся. – Где ты его нашёл, Холмс? Далёкие холмы Шотландии? Твои родители наняли для тебя дикого горца и одели в приличную одежду, чтобы ты мог выставить его напоказ на публике и выглядеть респектабельно?

– Ю-ху, ребята. – К ним присоединился немного подвыпивший молодой человек с широкими крыльями. Марк Марли, значительно выросший с тех пор, как Шерлок видел его в последний раз, но не ставший лучше в отношении мозга. – Карл, ты слышал? Урод обзавёлся настоящим Защитником. Он больше не под опекой своей мамы.

– Так, так, так... И откуда твой Защитник, маленький Охотник? Он такой же урод, как ты? Он должен быть таким, чтобы быть готовым трахнуть тебя и позволить тебе прийти сюда одному, только с ним, нелетающим, для компании...

Шерлок напрягся; его крыло было всё ещё мучительно придавлено ботинком Стива, но его возлюбленного не остановило это препятствие.

– Давай! – Джон рванул к Стиву быстрее, чем тот успел бы повернуться, и потянул мужчину на себя, подставляя ему подножку, чтобы тот не выдернул перо. Шерлок тут же убрал крылья, плотно обернув их вокруг себя. – Какие-то вопросы?

– Ты – Защитник? – один из них засмеялся. – Ты слишком мал, чтобы быть настоящим мужчиной, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть Крылатым.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, но его напарник просто вытянул шею и повёл плечами.

– Я – его Защитник, и он находится под защитой своей семьи, а это – его дом. Я не уверен, что такие подонки, как вы, могут его заинтересовать. Почему вы думаете, что он захотел бы иметь какое-либо отношение к любому из вас? Пожалуйста, уйдите. Сейчас же.

– Ты правда не понимаешь, что здесь происходит, – противно засмеялся Карл. – Маленькие гибкие Охотники, худенькие и хорошенькие как девушки. И знаешь, что ещё? Им нравится быть девушками. И мы знаем, как дать им это. Не уверен, из какой дыры в земле ты выполз, но здесь, в этой стране, мы показываем крылья гордо, демонстрируя всему миру, кто и какие мы. Почему ты скрываешь свои перья, маленький Защитник? Испугался? Стесняешься?

– У него тонкие перья? Или, возможно, его крылья... слишком короткие? Такой маленький парень, маленькие руки, маленькие ноги... короткие крылья, – брат Карла, казалось, был полон решимости оскорбить чью-то мужественность. Довольно распространённое заблуждение среди молодых Защитников, которые гордились своей способностью выдерживать полёты высоко в небе и высокую скорость на больших расстояниях, так или иначе, связывая всё это с их мужской доблестью и предполагаемыми навыками как любовников.

_Будто это правда_.

Они рассмеялись. Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока, еле заметно улыбнувшись.

– Давай пойдём, Шерлок. Я уверен, что твоя мать не будет против, если мы уедем сейчас.

– Ты боишься конкуренции, маленький Защитник?

– Ты струсил?! – добавил кто-то из небольшой толпы.

– Нет, – улыбнулся солдат, всё ещё безмятежный на поверхности, но его глаза пылали от ярости. – Я просто принимаю решение не участвовать в идиотизме этого обмена репликами.

– Мы могли бы взять твоего Охотника и показать ему, что к чему, – к Стиву вернулась храбрость. – У Карла есть такая забавная игрушка, ты знаешь. Она бьёт током в несколько сотен вольт – недостаточно, чтобы убить Крылатого, но это заставляет их раскрыть крылья, а затем, эй, вы держите их за крылья и можете делать то, что хотите с ними, точно так же, как я сделал с крылом твоего уродца. В компании Карла есть парень, который собрал эту небольшую коробочку, творящую чудеса с нервными жеманными Охотниками.

Шерлок почувствовал, как его затошнило, но его разум продолжал яростно запоминать сказанное. Лестрейд будет рад узнать, кто создал это новое оружие для нападения, которое использовалось на нескольких Охотниках вокруг города. Был, конечно, риск того, что они наймут адвокатов, но, тем не менее, даже само знание... Майкрофт сможет поработать над этим, если у Лестрейда ничего не получится.

– Если вы должны использовать электричество и насилие, чтобы заставить кого-то вас слушать, то на самом деле вы – неудачники, – Джон пожал плечами и отвернулся. – Давай, Шерлок. Я предпочёл бы уйти, прежде чем связываться с глупцами.

– Ты – паршивый маленький ублюдок, – это сказал Эндрю Престон, живший в двух милях отсюда – когда-то он использовал велосипед, чтобы врезаться в людей на школьном дворе, пока директор не запретил любые колесные транспортные средства в окрестностях здания. За считанные секунды он оказался перед Джоном и угрожающе навис над доктором. – Тебе лучше сбежать и спрятаться, или я найду тебя, и тебе не понравится то, что я могу сделать с таким маленьким хромающим трусом как ты. Пощады не будет, и ты не сможешь заявить, что мы кого-то обидели. Это будешь только ты и мы, как настоящие мужчины.

– Конечно, вас будет семеро, а я буду один, чтобы с вами расквитаться, – Джон презрительно усмехнулся, глядя на более высокого Защитника. Сделав шаг в сторону, он потянул Шерлока на себя для поцелуя. – Давай...

Шерлок не заметил этого вовремя. Он на мгновение отвернулся от группы, и это могло послужить оправданием. Наверное.

Потому что Джон, несмотря на то, что был ниже ростом, а крылья Шерлока закрыли ему обзор, заметил это, и быстро, как луч света, развернул их, закрыв Шерлока собственным телом.

Да, его и раньше били током высокого напряжения. Как и у всех Крылатых, у него была к нему высокая терпимость, но это не означало, что опыт был приятным. Ни в малейшей степени.

Где-то в толпе прятался человек, ударивший Джона током в спину из чего-то, напоминающего электрошокер. С помощью рефлексов Защитника Джон поменял их местами, и зонды, бьющие током, вонзились ему в шею. Но когда руки Джона рефлекторно сжали плечи Шерлока, ток прошёл через них обоих, мучительно скручивая мышцы плеч и вынуждая полностью раскрыть крылья.

Джон наклонился назад, и его пальцы сжали предплечья Шерлока настолько сильно, что позже он мог бы поклясться, что услышал, как заскрипели кости, в то время как его лицо неестественно исказилось, а голова беспомощно дёрнулась.

А затем ткань рубашки и смокинга Джона сдались перед бóльшей силой, чем должна была выдержать строчка, и красивое, золотисто-бронзовое крыло Джона раскрылось, опрокинув несколько мелких предметов декора и осветительных приборов.

Несколько подражателей альфам вздрогнули.

Кто-то закричал.

Карл опустил устройство, которое держал в руках, и сделал шаг назад, громко матерясь.

– Чёртов калека, неудивительно, что он его не показывает, но кто пустил проклятого калеку в дом!

_Ах.. Ха-ха. Старая добрая чистота нашего вида в процессе становления..._

– Шерлок, отпусти! – крикнув это, Джон закашлялся. – БЕГИ! Не позволь им поймать тебя, любимый!

Как бы не так! Это был его дом и его сад, и они больше не причинят Джону боль на этой территории. Он сжал предплечья Джона, пытаясь успокоить, и поднял голову, пытаясь вытащить зонды из его шеи.

Он был вялым. Слишком медленным. Слишком ошеломлённым. Слишком не скоординированным.

А затем Марк, молодой идиот, поднял коробочку и снова нажал на кнопку.

– Давайте посмотрим, что этот глупый маленький хромоножка сможет сделать теперь. – Шерлок услышал будто через толстый занавес, как засмеялся этот мальчишка, когда Джон коснулся лбом его груди, и они замерли, ощутив, как скрутило мышцы под натиском тока.

Джон закричал. Абсолютно незнакомым, хриплым, грубым голосом.

И за его спиной развернулось второе крыло.

Точная, зеркальная копия золотого крыла.

Безупречное, белое, с металлическим отливом.

Мальчишка упал в обморок.

Закричал кто-то ещё, и только спустя какое-то время Шерлок понял, что это был его собственный голос.

Джон закашлялся и его вырвало. Сплёвывая кровь, он морщился при каждом движении.

– Прекратите! – наконец-то Майкрофт здесь, в сопровождении небольшого батальона домашней прислуги. – Поймайте и задержите всех глупцов* за исключением моего брата и его Защитника. Всё зашло слишком далеко! О чём, чёрт возьми, они думали? Машину скорой помощи! Нам будет нужна здесь медицинская помощь!

– Где... – захрипел Шерлок, – где ты был?

– Разбирался с собственным кризисом, – Майкрофт слегка прикоснулся к шишке на лбу. – Это было тройное покушение на нашу семью. Думаю, отец очень их удивил. Пожар на кухне был вдохновенным ходом с их стороны. Хорошо, что вам двоим удалось устоять...

– Что?.. – Джон попытался встать прямо, но его повело в сторону, а белоснежное крыло беспомощно затрепетало. – Что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло? Почему... Где Ангел? – он обернулся, но потеряв равновесие, врезался в Шерлока и Майкрофта, которые его поймали. – Чёртов ублюдок, почему ты не вмешался! Чьё это чёртово крыло?!

– Джон, – Майкрофт осторожно остановил отчаянно бьющееся белое крыло. – Я думаю, что оно – _ваше_.

– Нет, – Джон покачал головой. – Нет, оно не может быть моим. Оно – белое. Серебристо-белое. Я – обычный. Ни у кого из обычных таких нет. Только одиночные перья. У людей, которые пожертвовали собой ради других. Ты знаешь, почему полосы Шерлока уже не такие, как раньше? – Снова закашлявшись, он сплюнул ещё немного крови, а потом наклонился и долго смотрел Шерлоку в глаза, прежде, чем медленно продолжить. – Три из четырёх снова выросли серебристо-белыми.

– Я... перья Ангела?.. – Поймав своё крыло, Шерлок провёл пальцами вдоль отросшего оперения и нашёл металлическое сияние среди белых перьев. – Ты никогда мне не говорил!

– Я хотел сказать тебе сегодня, – вздрогнув, Джон обернул золотое крыло вокруг себя, прикрыв обнажённую кожу перьями. – О, Боже... О, Боже. Ох... Я должен буду научиться снова летать. И использовать его правильно. После того, как я перестал мечтать... Я никогда... – Джона снова вырвало, а потом затрясло из-за спазмов в пустом желудке. – У меня не может быть целого ангельского _крыла_!

– Может. И оно у тебя есть. И ты снова научишься им пользоваться. Физиотерапия, – Шерлок притянул к себе своего полуголого Защитника и обнял его. – Точно такая же, как для твоей ноги, Джон. _Точно такая же, как для твоей ноги_.

Несколько мгновений они стояли в ошеломлённом молчании.

– Психосоматическая хромота, – Шерлок наконец-то дал название тому, о чём они все трое думали. – У тебя... Потеряв крыло, ты не заметил, что оно снова выросло. О, Джон, ты – действительно особенный!

– Если ты хочешь сказать, что я – идиот, ну, в общем, да, наверное, это – правда, – простонал доктор. – Как, чёрт возьми, я могу ЭТО объяснить? – он указал на серебристое крыло. – У меня... О, мой Бог, они теперь не дадут мне проходу... 

– Что? – Набросив одеяло на спину Защитника, Шерлок вручил ему бутылку воды, которую тот с жадностью принял. – Что ты... Ах... Твои сослуживцы. Встреча в следующем месяце. Они знают, что ты – Крылатый, все они, в конце концов. И большинство из них – Защитники, они заметили бы, что ты сосредоточился на мне и...

– Они будут нас дразнить, я думаю. И спросят, счастлив ли я с гражданским лицом. Всякую хрень вроде этой. Вероятно, она будет похожа на то, что говорили эти кретины, но на самом деле им _не всё равно_. Они знают, как мне плохо без Охотника, за которым нужно присматривать, даже если это – временная помощь. И... – Джон поднял голову, и Шерлок увидел на его лице ничем не прикрытое желание. – Я хотел бы представить им тебя. Прости, любимый, но ты – совершенно особенный. Мне нравится думать о том, как я познакомлю их с тобой.

– И они узнают, что из себя представляют ангельские перья.

– У половины из них есть по несколько перьев. – Джон вздохнул. – Но не... это!

Майкрофт издал звук, который мог бы быть описан как фырканье, поэтому они оба обернулись, чтобы взглянуть на него – на поляне, кроме них троих, больше никого не было, охрана очень быстро увела нападавших.

– Я могу предположить, брат мой, это теперь у меня есть всё время мира, чтобы найти для себя партнёра по жизни, – объяснил Майкрофт своё веселье. – Мамуля теперь даже не посмотрит на меня и на мой жизненный выбор после того, как мы скажем ей, что тебе удалось поймать Защитника с половиной оперения, составленного из ангельских перьев. Теперь я могу спокойно отдыхать. Ей потребуется, не меньше года, чтобы запланировать и подготовить всё по своему вкусу.

– О, – Джон нахмурился. – Подождите. _Что_ она будет планировать?

– Вашу свадьбу, – Майкрофт объяснил это с выражением «это очевидно». – На вашем месте я подумал бы о побеге. Я даю ей максимум десять минут, прежде чем она узнает, что произошло.

– Джон не может уехать вот так, – указал на него Шерлок. – Нам нужно во что-то его одеть.

– Я думаю, что вот это отлично подойдёт. – Его мать стояла на краю поляны, наполовину сложив крылья и держа в руках свёрнутую ткань. – Это подойдёт отлично... и этого будет достаточно для оставшейся части вечера... если вы захотите остаться, конечно. Я не буду вас задерживать, если бы вы решите уехать сейчас.

Немного дрожа, Джон наклонился поближе к Шерлоку и кивнул, поэтому тот снял с Джона кобуру с пистолетом, взял рубашку из рук матери и помог партнёру её надеть, застегнув под крыльями.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся ему его Защитник, теперь слабый и дрожащий как котёнок. – Я не уверен, что у меня хватит сил, чтобы их спрятать... – он посмотрел на живой знак почёта, на полное ангельское крыло из блестящих снежно-белых перьев. – В данный момент я не уверен, что смогу его вернуть, если спрячу!

– Ну что же, – Шерлок терпеливо подождал, пока Джон застегнёт рубашку дрожащими пальцами и вернёт назад кобуру. – Тебе придётся просто спать с ним. Как подросток.

Джон позволил Шерлоку помочь надеть немного длинный смокинг, улыбаясь как идиот. У Шерлока, вероятно, на лице было такое же выражение, поскольку у Джона оно смягчилось, превратившись во что-то по-настоящему тёплое и открытое.

– Я так и сделаю. Как подросток. Пока ты там со мной.

Шерлок потянул его на себя, для ещё одного поцелуя, для подтверждения, что они живы. – Поцелуй «Я рад, что ты – здесь» быстро превратился в поцелуй «Я хочу, что мы были одни», а потом прогрессировал до поцелуя «Давай подождём, пока они уйдут».

Его прервал сдержанный кашель Майкрофта. Он держал в руках телефон, а на экране быстро вспыхивали фотографии.

– Я боюсь, что весь этот разгром задокументирован с помощью длинных линз некоторых очень бесстрашных журналистов. Фотографии Джона появились на всех крупных новостных сайтах – и в некоторых блогах знаменитостей. Хэштеги #ангелватсон и #ангелдоктор в трендах Твиттера и... да, есть запрос от кого-то относительно точной модели пистолета, который вы носите, и если он – армейский, то каким образом вы всё ещё его используете.

Джон с трудом сглотнул и скривился.

– Я позволил себе ответить за вас, объяснив, что вы получили все необходимые разрешения на использование служебного оружия. Необходимые документы уже поданы и одобрены.

Очевидно, что Майкрофт не _подмигнул_, потому что он никогда не _подмигивал_. Однако подёргивание его глаза было очень на него похоже. – Считайте его ранним свадебным подарком, Джон. Добро пожаловать в семью.

Когда он ушёл, шурша сухими листьями под ногами, они задержались и некоторое время стояли молча. Одно мгновение. Несколько ударов сердца. Один или два вздоха. Крылья Шерлока затрепетали над неровно поднятыми крыльями Джона. А потом он медленно-медленно их опустил, накрыв своего Защитника и его крылья – старое и недавно обретённое, позволив их перьям сцепиться, а цветам перетекать друг в друга. Золото и серебро, чёрное и белое.

В идеальном балансе.

***

* – Глупец (англ. featherhead) – Дословно это можно перевести как перьеголовый.


End file.
